Шаблон:Шкала оцінювання
Class Criteria Reader's experience Editing suggestions Example }}}} |criteria = The article has attained featured article status by passing an in-depth examination by impartial reviewers from WP:Featured article candidates. |detail = The article meets the featured article criteria: |reader = Professional, outstanding, and thorough; a definitive source for encyclopedic information. |suggestion = No further content additions should be necessary unless new information becomes available; further improvements to the prose quality are often possible. |specified = } |default = Cleopatra |oldid = 845387364 |date = June 2018 }} } |class = A |Project = }}}} |criteria = The article is well organized and essentially complete, having been examined by impartial reviewers from a WikiProject or elsewhere. Good article status is not a requirement for A-Class. |detail = The article meets the A-Class criteria: |reader = Very useful to readers. A fairly complete treatment of the subject. A non-expert in the subject would typically find nothing wanting. |suggestion = Expert knowledge may be needed to tweak the article, and style problems may need solving. WP:Peer review may help. |specified = } |default = Battle of Nam River |oldid = 612012495 |date = June 2014 }} }}}} |criteria = The article has attained good article status having been examined by one or more impartial reviewers from WP:Good article nominations. |detail = The article meets the good article criteria: |reader = Useful to nearly all readers, with no obvious problems; approaching (but not equalling) the quality of a professional encyclopedia. |suggestion = Some editing by subject and style experts is helpful; comparison with an existing featured article on a similar topic may highlight areas where content is weak or missing. |specified = } |default = Discovery of the neutron |oldid = 814067386 |date = December 2017 }} }}}} |criteria = The article is mostly complete and without major problems, but requires some further work to reach good article standards. |detail = The article meets the six B-Class criteria: |reader = Readers are not left wanting, although the content may not be complete enough to satisfy a serious student or researcher. |suggestion = A few aspects of content and style need to be addressed. Expert knowledge may be needed. The inclusion of supporting materials should be considered if practical, and the article checked for general compliance with the Manual of Style and related style guidelines. |specified = } |default = The Hague |oldid = 844804425 |date = June 2018 }} }}}} |criteria = The article is substantial, but is still missing important content or contains much irrelevant material. The article should have some references to reliable sources, but may still have significant problems or require substantial cleanup. |detail = The article cites more than one reliable source and is better developed in style, structure, and quality than Start-Class, but it fails one or more of the criteria for B-Class. It may have some gaps or missing elements; need editing for clarity, balance, or flow; or contain policy violations, such as bias or original research. Articles on fictional topics are likely to be marked as C-Class if they are written from an in-universe perspective. It is most likely that C-Class articles have a reasonable encyclopedic style. |reader = Useful to a casual reader, but would not provide a complete picture for even a moderately detailed study. |suggestion = Considerable editing is needed to close gaps in content and solve cleanup problems. |specified = } |default = Wing |oldid = 844463722 |date = June 2018 }} }}}} |criteria = An article that is developing, but which is quite incomplete. It might or might not cite adequate reliable sources. |detail = The article has a usable amount of good content but is weak in many areas. Quality of the prose may be distinctly unencyclopedic, and MoS compliance non-existent. The article should satisfy fundamental content policies, such as BLP. Frequently, the referencing is inadequate, although enough sources are usually provided to establish verifiability. No Start-Class article should be in any danger of being speedily deleted. |reader = Provides some meaningful content, but most readers will need more. |suggestion = Providing references to reliable sources should come first; the article also needs substantial improvement in content and organisation. Also improve the grammar, spelling, writing style and improve the jargon use. |specified = } |default = Ring-tailed cardinalfish |oldid = 845953970 |date = June 2018 }} }}}} |criteria = A very basic description of the topic. However, all very-bad-quality articles will fall into this category. |detail = The article is either a very short article or a rough collection of information that will need much work to become a meaningful article. It is usually very short; but, if the material is irrelevant or incomprehensible, an article of any length falls into this category. Although Stub-class articles are the lowest class of the normal classes, they are adequate enough to be an accepted article, though they do have risks of being dropped from being an article altogether. |reader = Provides very little meaningful content; may be little more than a dictionary definition. Readers probably see insufficiently developed features of the topic and may not see how the features of the topic are significant. |suggestion = Any editing or additional material can be helpful. The provision of meaningful content should be a priority. The best solution for a Stub-class Article to step up to a Start-class Article is to add in referenced reasons of why the topic is significant. |specified = } |default = Crescent Falls |oldid = 841436680 |date = June 2018 }} } |class = Category |Project = }}}} |criteria = Any category falls under this class. |reader = Categories are mainly used to group together articles within a particular subject area. |suggestion = Large categories may need to be split into one or more subcategories. Be wary of articles that have been miscategorized. |specified = } |default = Category:Software }} } |class = Disambig |Project = }}}} |criteria = Any disambiguation page falls under this class. |reader = The page serves to distinguish multiple articles that share the same (or similar) title. |suggestion = Additions should be made as new articles of that name are created. Pay close attention to the proper naming of such pages, as they often do not need "(disambiguation)" appended to the title. |specified = } |default = Apple (disambiguation) |oldid = 619197747 |date = July 2014 }} } |class = Redirect |Project = }}}} |criteria = Any redirect falls under this class. |reader = The page redirects to another article with a similar name, related topic or that has been merged the original article at this location. |suggestion = Editor involvement is essential to ensure that articles are not mis-classified as redirects, and that redirects are not mis-classified as articles. |specified = } }} } |class = Template |Project = }}}} |criteria = Any template falls under this class. The most common types of template include infoboxes and navboxes. |reader = Different types of template serve different purposes. Infoboxes provide easy access to key pieces of information about the subject. Navboxes are for the purpose of grouping together related subjects into an easily accessible format, to assist the user in navigating between articles. |suggestion = Infoboxes are typically placed at the upper right of an article, while navboxes normally go across the very bottom of a page. Beware of too many different templates, as well as templates that give either too little, too much, or too specialized information. |specified = } |default = Template:Martial arts }} } |class = NA |Project = }}}} |criteria = Any non-article page that fits no other classification. |reader = The page contains no article content, and is probably not useful to any casual reader. |suggestion = Look out for misclassified articles. Currently many NA-class articles need to be re-classified. |specified = } }}